


Deprese

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Gregory Lestrade byl veselý muž.Obvykle.





	Deprese

Gregory Lestrade byl veselý muž.

 

Obvykle.

 

Byl.

 

Veselý.

 

Byly ovšem dny, kdy úsměv z jeho tváře zmizel.

 

Kdy se veškerá radost z jeho těla vypařila.

 

Kdy zůstala samota.

 

Beznaděj.

 

Tma.

 

Kdy jeho mysl naplnily pochyby.

 

Bolest.

 

Beznaděj.

 

Kdy na něj jeho mysl křičela.

 

Kdy jeho myšlenky ztemněly.

 

,,Nejsi dobrý policajt!”

 

,,Nejsi tak dobrý jako Sherlock! Sherlock by měl být detektiv! Ne ty!”

 

,,Nejsi k ničemu!”

 

,,Nemáš na nic!!”

 

,,Není divu, že nemáš přátele!”

 

,,Podívej, kolik lidí si nezachránil!”

 

Gregory, zkroucený do klubíčka na podlaze, brečel. 

 

Zarýval nehty do své hlavy.

 

Přál si, aby vše skončilo.

 

Přál si umřít.

 

Ale nemohl.

 

Jakmile ho začala ovládat jeho temná mysl, uviděl kousek světla, které ho táhlo zpět do reality.

 

Laskavý dotek Mycrofta Holmese.

 

Malé polibky, které obsypaly celé jeho čelo.

 

Tichý hlas, který ho uklidňoval, říkal mu, jak ho miluje.

 

V Gregoryho těle se odehrávala bitva.

 

Mycroft vždy vyhrál.

 

Neexistovala pro něj jiná možnost.

 

Poslušně vždy zůstával po Gregoryho boku, dával na něj pozor, dokud opět nevysvitlo slunce.

 

Dokud Gregory neotevřel své nádherné oříškové oči.

 

Dokud se na jeho rtech opět neobjevil úsměv.

 

Teprve tehdy Mycroft věděl, že je vše opět v pořádku.

 

A usmál se taky.


End file.
